Pokemon Academy
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: Some people have the spirits of Pokemon. They are called PokePeople. Thalia and her friends are at pokepeople ey will be trained for their skills.OC'S NEEDED!
1. Prologue

**hey guys here is my new story called Pokemon Academy! AND GUESS WHAT I NEED OC'S SO review your oc and here is the prologue!**

* * *

_Prologue _

_Within our sprirts some people have he sprirts of Pokemon they have unique abitlities , but they are called weridos and are not normal they are Pokepeople.A Man was in a room with no windows and only one door. Then a boy came by and said "Master they are done". The Man smiled and said"Ok goodbye now".Then the little boy left saying"Not my problem". Then the moon shone "Goodluck Guys"the man whispers._

* * *

**_ok so review because i need oc's!_**


	2. Chapter 1:the pokepeople

**Hey guys!The next chapter of Pokemon Academy is here!Not of lot reviews but ehhh it will do...!Now enjoy!**

* * *

Normal Pov.

"Thalia" Thalia's mom said."Wake up".

The girl who was named Thalia woke up with a was a light skinned girl who had brown hair and hazel got up and dressed in her normal clothes which was an orange shirt with a togepi in the middle and brown shorts with orange vans.

Thalia lived in pallet town with her twin brother was a dark browned hair boy who weared a black shirt with gray pants along with brown boots.

"Thalia we are leaving to the Academy soon"Ethan yelled from his room"AND YOU BETTER BE READY"

"Ok"Thalia Yelled back.

Thalia's room was a small room filled with posters of Pokémon and 's bed was just a mattress.

"Thalia you friends are here"Ethan siad.

"Ok thanks"Thalia said and walked out of her room.

"Hey guys"Thalia greeted her friends.

One was a girl with cotton candy hair and she wore a neon purple shirt with pink pants and purple sneakers. the other was a boy with blackest hair and wore a dark blue shirt with black pants and blue sneakers.

"Hey candy"Thalia said to her pink haired friend

"Hey"Candy said while putting books in her bag"Ready to go"

"Yeah, Ethan is just taking forever"Thalia said."What about you Ryan"

"Yeah"Ryan said"I'm ready"

Thalia smiled and said"Ethan HURRY UP"

Ethan came down and they all ran outside.

"Well wait are you waiting for let's go to viradian Academy"Ethan said while running.

A few hours later

"Man we did to much running"Thalia said while taking a deep breath.

"I know"Candy said

"At least we made it here"Ryan said.

They nodded and they had to split up.

"Umm ok , Ethan and Ryan go over on the left while we go right" Candy said and they spilt up.

"Ok first evolution dorms are here, for the girls"Thalia said while walking away from Candy.

Candy had to go to the second evolution dorms for the girls.

Ethan went to the first evolution dorms for boys, the same with Ryan.

"Ok this is dorm 210"Ethan said and Ryan had the dorm next to him, which was 211.

Thalia got dorm 231, while candy got Dorm 425.

Thalia went inside her dorm and it was 's a huge dorm had an refrigeratoer and beanbag chairs with a queen sized bed with a eevee pluhise on the bed and a medium sized closet.

Candy went to her dorm and she had the same thing ecept that her bed was a king sized bed and had a jigglypuff pluhise.

Ryan and Ethan had a giant tv with a normal sized beds and a min Ethan had a eevee plushie while Ryan had a riolu plushie.

"This is going to be Awesome"Thalia said while unpacking.

* * *

**sorry i WIll put the oc's in the chapter can you guess which Pokémon spirit thalia and her friends are?**

**plz review!**


	3. Chapter 2:The orientation

**Hey People :3 silvia here and this is the next chapter of Pokemon Acedamy...plz check out my other story Demons if you plz , now without further or do ENJOY!**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Thalia and her friends went to the orientation. Thalia got lost in the crowd when she bumped into a girl. The girl had long browish-orange hair that stops at her lower back. she had golden eyes to match and her tan skin,she wore a tank top with a black leather jacket,white skinny jeans with black boots that stop a little below her knees, had a red bandanna in her back pocket and to top all off she wore black fingerless gloves."Sorry"Thalia said while getting up."It's ok, My name is Rayden"Rayden said "I'm Thalia "Thalia out of nowhere Candy,Ryan and Ethan came."Thalia are you alright"Ethan asked. Thalia nodded then Thalia said"Oh guys this is My new friend Rayden"Thalia said."Hey I'm Rayden and I'm the spirit of the pokemon Typhlosion"Rayden said "Well I'm Candy and I'm the spirit of Jigglypuff while Ryan is the spirit of riolu and Ethan and Thalia are twins, so they are spirit of the eevee twins."Candy said to Rayden. Rayden nodded and said"While nice meeting you all".

"Bye Rayden"Thalia said.

Candy went to go get something from her dorm ,since orientation wasn't starting until everyone was there.

Candy got her bag and she was going back until she saw a girl who was lost,"Excuse but are you lost"Candy asked."Yeah do you know where the orientation is"The girl asked. the girl had long brown hair with dark brown eyes, she wore a dark blue hoodie with black leggings and black boots to match."Well the oriention is this way"Candy said"By the Way whats your name because I'm Candy".

"I'm Lily Woods, I'm the spirit of ninetales"Lily said. Candy and Lily got to the orientation."Well you wanna join us"Candy offered"No thanks I'm going to get to snacks"Lily said."Well ok"Candy said.

"Hello Everybody"A Man said."Is everyone here".Then out of now where a boy with blond hair came and said "Wait".The boy had blond hair and he wore a black jacket with red pants and yellow shoes."Who are you sir"asked the man"I'm alex"The boy said."Well alex please take a seat'The man said. Thalia smiled and went to Alex"Hi"Thalia said to Alex."I'm Thalia and I'm the spirit of eevee and you are"."Alex"Alex said"And I'm the spirit of pikachu".Thalia looked at him and she smiled and said"well nice meeting you".

Thalia smiled and walked away blushing a little."Someone has a little crush"Candy glared at her a little"No"Thalia yelled. she made a scene and people were looking at here encluding blushed in embarrassment."sorry"Thalia said.

Candy laughed at her Thalia hid in embrassment.

"Now people"The man said"First off school will start in 3 hours".

Everyone didn't like was happy to go to school.

Then the orientation was going to her dorm until she heard something.

"Hey Alex , Do you enjoy the school , so far"Ryan asked Alex.

"It's awesome"Alex yelled.

Thalia smiled a little and walked to her dorm.

**Meanwhile with Candy**

Candy was at a cafe sipping her noticed a boy standing outside.

The boy had pale skin with longish light blond hair and blue eyes.

He had a white coat over his gray shirt,and he had gray pants with black boots."Umm who is that "Candy asked the cashier."Oh that's Taylor Willaims, he has been here for 2 years".The cashier looked at him, she went outside."Hey I'm Candy, What's your name"Candy asked."...'The boy said. Candy looked at him."Ok well Bye."Candy said and walked away awkardly.

* * *

**Haha Candy was so stupid. Well That wraps up for this chapter, until next time! Plz review!:D Dont forget to read Demons!**


	4. Chapter 3:The prank war

**Hey everyone silvia chappie of Pokemon academy ! so enjoy!**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Thalia was unpacking her clothes still but then she had to get something from candy's dorm,when a bucket of cheese fell on her."what the"Thalia said and she saw a shadow and it ran away until it hit a bucket

Thalia went ti the shadowy figure that it was a girl with lavender hair with golden wore a hoodie with skinny jeans and blacj cinverse high tops to match.

The girl was giggling untip Thaila came up to her.

"Hi "Thalia said a little confused.

"Hi im Eva"The girl said while still laughing.

"Thalia"Thalia said

"Hey did you put cheese on the door"Thalia asked.

Eva nodded and continuee laughing her but off.

Then an egg was thrown at Eva's Face.

"Who did that"Eva said.

Then another girl came.

This girl had black hair she wore a sleeveless black shirt with a mini skirt.

She also had fingerless gloves and black sneakers and to top it all off she had black and red sunglasses above her head

"I did,The 1 prankster Alya "Alya said.

Thalia sweat dropped .

Then a hand grabbed Thalia's hand.

It was Rayden and dragged Thalia away.

"Thalia what were you doing with the number one pranksters in school"Rayden asked her

"They were pranksters"Thalia asked.

Rayden nodded.

Meanwhile with Candy.

Candy was trying to talk to Taylor for the past few minutes.

Then Taylor saw An egg coming and he grabbed it.

Candy looked shocked and said"what the".

"The prank war had started"Taylor mumbled.

"What prank war"Candy asked.

Taylor turns around and says"Before school starts the kids start a prank war but it only lasts for 3 hours".

Candy then looked at him."Well i don't want to get pranked in".

Taylor then said."Then just stick with me"

Candy then nodded.

Back with Rayden and Thalia.

"Wow,i didn't even noticed"Thakia responded back.

Rayden looked at Thalia's rayden sighed and then mumbled "Seriously"

Thalia saw Alex .Then they next thing you know Thalia was covered in goo.

Rayden laughed.

Thalia was furious but kept running until she hid in Lily's room.

Lily was reading a book until she saw Thalia and asked"what happened to you"

Thalia sighed"Cheese and goo"

Lily then introduced herself."I'm lily"

Then Lily asked"Do you know where a girl named Candy "

Thalia nodded happily and said"yup she is my friend"

Then Thalia looked through the peep hole of the dorm,she saw egg in the doir.

Lily then said"You should take a shower"

Thalia looked at herself and went to the shower.

Then Thaila left the dorm and ran back to her dorm.

Then Candy and Thalia bumped into each other. Candy was with Taylor soThalia looked at them while smirking.

"What"Candy asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend"Thalia said.

Candy then looked at Taylor ."ohh well This is Taylor".Candy said.

Thalia snickered"Oh ok Candy,I'll leave you alone.

Candy blushed and yelled"Oh shut up".

Then Ethan and Ryan came.

"Thalia ,there is this hot girl but she is pranking us"Ethan said.

Ryan nodded.

"Is she a black hair girl or purple haired"Thalia asked.

"Purple"Ethan said.

"That's Eva she is a huge prankster"Taylor said

Ethan looked at Taylor .

"Who are you" ryan and Ethan asked

"I'm Taylor"Taylor said.

Then Thalia asked"When is this prank war over".

"Until Eva or Alya give up"Taylor said.

Thalia pouted and said."Well i can't wait that long so I will end this war with the most biggest Prank ever."

Candy laughed at that part and she said"Ok"

21 mins later~

Thalia made a capult of one big tomato .

"So what do you think"Thalia asked.

Candy's jaw dropped.

"Ok im going to fire this in three two "Thalia said and she fired the big tomato and it made a huge mess

The students stopped throwing stuff when they saw the big tomato and then it went kaboosh!

Then Everyone stopped and the teachers were like "who did this".

Thalia tiptoed back into her room without getting caught.

Thalia sighed in relief and then the annocement said "due to some mess school will not start rill tommriw moring"

Thalia smiled and said "good beacuse im tired".

Thalia looked at her clock and it said 5:23.

But the sun had just got down so Thalia closed her eyes and fell alseep.

* * *

**Well if i mispelled something its because im on a phone and ya.**

**Well sorry if i havent been updating but i have school and forth and so on. So plz review your oc's please!**


	5. Chapter 4:School

** Ţhey everyone Xp silvia here XD ,And I have the next chappie of Pokemon Academy . Hope u like!**

* * *

Normal pov

Thalia woke up and she sighed because it was the first day of got up and got checked her class and she got jasmine as her teacher.

Thalia went to class and noticed Taylor ,Candy,Ryan,Eva,Rayden,Alya ,Ryan and Ethan.

Thalia tried not to notice Alex but She wasn't looking where she was going that she bumped into a boy.

The boy had lime green shaggy hair with pink eyes,he wore a white sweater over a red shirt and had greenish pants with red and white Converse .And on his right hand he had a red wristwatch.

"I'm sorry"The boy said while running back to his seat.

Thalia sweatdropped and follwed him anyway.

"Hi"Thalia said sweetly.

The boy looked up at boy immendatly blushed red.

"H-hi"He stuttered while blushing a lot.

"I'm Thalia"Thalia said.

"Shadic"Shadic said while trying to hide his blush.

"I guess your the spirit of Gardivior"Thalia asked.

Shadic was just be sarcastic but when Shadic nodded she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really"Thalia nodded again .

Shadic then Said"Im embrassed".

Thalia chucked when he said that and the bell rang .

Thalia went to her seat and she noticed that she sat next to blushed and took out her note book.

**Meanwhile with Candy~**

Candy sat next to Rayden which was awkard until Lily offered to swicth seats .

Rayden nodded while Candy sighed in relief.

"Candy thumbs up Lily and She nodded happily.

In the middle of class Candy got called up to do a math question.

Candy did the question and sat back down.

When candy returned to her seat,Lily whispered to her.

"Who is she"Lily asked.

Taylor who was behind them was said"That Kai stark".

Candy gave a confused look.

Taylor sighed and said"she was here last year"

Candy then nodded then looked at Kai.

Kai had dirty blond hair with white streaks on the front of both sides of her hair.

She had beats around her neck with a black beanie ,had plain jeans with a white tank top and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

Kai had tanish skin with green last but not least she had black sneakers .Kai had an ipod near her along with a notebook and apencil.

Kai was left handed because she was mumbling to herself with her left hand.

"What poke spirit is she"Candy asked.

"Umbreon"Taylor pointed out.

After Class~

Candy and lily went to eat until Lily said she was going to the library.

Candy nodded in understandment.

Then Lily went to the library and she went to check out some books .

Lily went to the second floor and went to the harry potter section.

Lily was about to grab her book until she saw another hand grab it.

Then Lily turned around and noticed a boy who was the hand that got the book.

The boy had shaggy,dark blue-purple hair had blue eyes,wore a black hoodie with cargo shorts and black converse.

"Um,Um"Lily said a little scared.

The boy looked at Lily and said"No,No its ok ,I'm davis by the way"

Lily looked looked at her and said"I'm sorry".

Then he handed Lily the harry potter book.

"I'm Lily"Lily said bravely.

Davis smiled at Lily but then left walking away coldly.

Lily was confused.

Lily then left to the caferatia,where she met up with candy and Taylor.

"Hey guys"Lily said.

"Hey lily,what took so long"Candy asked.

"Um i bumped into a guy"Lily said.

Candy smirked."Whats his name".

"Davis"Lily said.

Taylor butted in the conversation and said"Did you say Davis".

Lily nodded.

"Who is Davis"Thalia said.

"The most meanest kid in school and Lily saw him at the library".Taylor said.

Then Eva came."Really"Eva said To lily.

Lily nodded again.

"Yup and he is really sweet in a way"Lily said While trying to read her harry potter book.

"Davis was here last year and he was my boyfriend and he was nothing but a jerk"Eva huffed.

"Well he likes harry potter"Lily said sheepishly.

Eva sighed and sat next to rayden the questiest of the table.

Thalia just ate her gravy.

Ethan and Ryan were talking about Eva and Alya when kai came to she asked "Can i sit here".

Ethan nodded while covering for Ethan said yeah.

Then kai just sat next to them while listening to her ipod and started to draw.

Timeskip~

"Ok class"Flint said."This is battling class".

Everyone looked confused then flint said"Allow me to demostarte".

Flint jumped and turned up and transformed into an infernape and then everyone "ohh and nodded.

Thalia and ethan transformed into evee,Ryan was riolu,

Candy was jigglypuff ,Lily was ninetales,

Eva was a haunter,

Alya was a sneasal,

Taylor was an aggron,

Kai was umbreon,

Shadic was garadovoir, and davis was a garchomp.

Then they had to battle.

First round Thalia vs Alex

Thalia beat alex with a shadow ball.

Second round Candy vs Eva.

Eva lost when Candy used shadow ball .

Last round Lily vs Davis

Lily had a disvantge and used ember.

Davis just prentend to faint and Lily won.

Lily noticed and when it ended Lily had a huge crowd.

Lily looked at Davis and smiled.

When school finished Lily went to her dorm when she bumped into to Davis.

"Hi"Lily said.

Davis smiled and said"hey"

Davis noticed Lily a little scared.

"So you heard"Davis said

Lily nodded.

"But your ok"Lily said kindly.

Davis smirked at her.

Then he hugged was red.

Then Davis left smiled and walked to her dorm.

At the same time with Thalia~

Thalia was walking back to her dorm when She saw alex.

"Hi"Thalia said.

Alex waved back and he said."Today was the most awsome school day ever"

Thalia high fived him.

Then he said."and you were here with me".

Thalia blushed.

Also with candy and Taylor~

"Today was the best"Candy yelled in a happy way

Taylor looked at her and smirked.

"Taylor,its a sunset"Candy said.

Taylor turned and saw the sunset.

Then he held Candy's hand.

Then Candy smiled and walked away ,smiling.

* * *

ADORABLE!Anywho review..

Edit 2/09/14: Review your Oc's please and its never too late to review your OCs

-silvia


End file.
